The Surprise
by bella526
Summary: Harry gets a surprise!  Warnings: reference to daddy!kink and boy smex, flangst?  *Dom!Harry/Sub!Draco  a bit OOC  -That means it's SLASH!


Title: The Surprise

Summary: Harry comes home to a surprise!

Rating: NC-17

Length: 644 words

Pairing: H/D

Warning: reference to daddy!kink and boy smex, flangst?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic...not me, unfortunately.

**This is my first little drabble, and it was harder to write than I thought it would be, so please review if you liked it and refrain from flaming please. *^_^*

Harry stumbled through the fireplace, cursing under his breath. He was already late, but he still had to change into the new dress robes that Hermione had dragged him to buy and attempt to comb his hair. He hated wearing the confining dress robes, but he'd suck it up for one night. And this was certainly a special night for Harry.

Tonight marked one full year of dating Draco and he wanted to dress to impress...and he definitely needed to look his best for Draco to overlook his tardiness.

He was struggling out of his cloak when he noticed the smell of burning. Rushing out of the living room, he saw billowing clouds of black smoke coming from his kitchen! He whipped out his wand as he headed to find what could possibly be burning in his house. What he saw stopped him dead in the doorway.

Draco was in his kitchen! Wearing his apron! Cooking (burning) something on his muggle stove!

"What the-!"

Draco started at his exclamation, dropping the bubbling pot that was smoking and splattering the remains of who-knows-what all across the kitchen.

"H-Harry! What are you doing here? You were supposed to be waiting at my flat," Draco stammered, looking flushed and panicked.

"I planned to stop off before we met...And I think the better question is what you're doing here."

Draco looked away as his flush deepened.

"I wanted to surprise you with dinner," he mumbled.

Harry was stunned. Besides , nobody had ever cooked for him before (unless you count what Hermione concocted during the war).

Before he could catch himself he blurted "Draco, you barely know how these muggle appliances work!"

Draco looked down so his hair swung in front of his face and fidgeted.

In a small voice he said, "...I know...but I asked Granger for help and used a beginner's recipe that sounded easy. I thought I could do it and surprise you for our anniversary, but things kept going wrong! I dropped the eggs, and forgot how to change the heat on the stove, and burned everything! And I ruined your kitchen...I'm sorry, Harry...I wanted everything to be perfect, but I always mess things up..."

When Harry heard a quiet sniffle, he thought his heart might burst. He pulled Draco into his arms and tilted his chin up.

Staring into watery storm grey eyes, Harry spoke roughly and cradled Draco's soft cheek in his hand.

"Don't, baby...just-don't...You are so perfect Draco! Nobody has ever done something like this for me. That you even tried to do something so difficult means the world to me. I don't care about the kitchen or anything else. You did make this night perfect for me and I love you so much, Dragon."

Speaking passionately, Harry kissed away the wetness on Draco's long lashes and cradled him closely.

Draco slowly pulled back, cheeks a rosy pink and tears forgotten. "I love you too, Harry, more and more everyday." He smiled a gentle smile...and then wrinkled his nose in a way that Harry found quite adorable.

"But the kitchen is in quite a state, and I definitely need a shower."

Harry smirked lightly as his hands found Draco's waist.

"Does my precious baby need help cleaning up his mess?" he cooed.

Draco's eyes widened and darkened as wicked thoughts crossed his mind. Putting on an elaborate pout he leaned into Harry and purred:

"I was a naughty boy, Daddy. I made a big mess and got my new robes all dirty. Are you going to punish me, Daddy?"

In an instant, Harry had pulled them both to their feet and had thrown Draco across his shoulder as he squeaked. As he carried Draco to his bedroom, he knew that this anniversary would be one they would never forget.

-Thanks for reading & please review! I appreciate constructive advice (but please no flames). Hope you enjoyed it! *^_^*


End file.
